His Dark Materials: Elemental
by Kitty Kelsey
Summary: I am Aphra. 2 months ago I was taken from my world and thrown into your's... The Prophecy Child. The Elemental. What does this mean? They say I am here to save your world... But why are the Magisterium after me? Why won't my new daemon settle? What's Dust
1. Chapter 1

**His Dark Materials: Elemental**

Chapter 1: Half Light, Half Darkness

"Aphra, are you sure about this?"

I sigh, and turn around to Bonifatious impatiently. The pine marten daemon stares back at me levelly, uncertainty shining in his eyes.

"I mean, you've heard about those Gobblers, and -"

"Bon," I interrupt, whispering irately, "For the last time, I'm not afraid of any silly Gobblers!"

I turn and continue creeping back down the staircase, motioning for him to follow my lead. I don't need to glance back to know he is – somewhat reluctantly.

Having a daemon is somewhat new to me, I'll admit; I don't come from around here. My home is a different dimension, where our daemons – souls – have no form, residing inside our bodies instead. I suppose it seems strange to you, but having your soul take an actual manifestation outside of our bodies sounded considerably strange to me too, when I first arrived.

I suppose I had better explain that, too: well, I am an Elemental. I don't know if you will have heard of the Elementals – I don't know how widely spread the prophecy is around here. But that's basically it; I am part of a prophecy. Some of my friends and I were tracked down by people in some sort of "union" – I suppose like a secret government. Somehow, through a portal, they managed to gain passage into our world.

When they found us, they explained… A man stepped forward, who called himself Lord Asriel. He told Lauren, Kat, Sam, Claire, Vikki, Megan, Jan and myself how we were the prophecy children – that each of us had a different element and how we needed to save "his" world from these people called the "Gobblers". Gobblers are people who kidnap children and tear their souls – daemons – away from them by creating a permanent barrier between the two – a "cut". He explained that it would be like cutting out the part of yourself that makes you you, and leaving an empty shell behind in its place. The daemon part was tough to get our heads round… but after two months here, I think I've just about grasped it!

My element is half light, half darkness. Lord Asriel told me after the talk he gave us, that mine was the most complicated of all – and I had to be very careful – the most careful – on out "mission". I can still hear his words now, not ringing loud and clear as they should in a large, empty room – but sounding quiet and soft, as though he were dispelling some great secret upon me. I suppose he was, in a way.

"Aphra… half light and half darkness… it is not an easy thing to deal with. I know that you have had it since you were born but please, listen to what I have to say… on this mission you will be tried and tested like never before, and you will learn new things about yourself every waking moment. Half light… nothing can bring you down. When you feel any form of even a slightly positive emotion, nothing can stand in your way and you become the most beautiful person in the world," He paused, smiling slightly. Then his expression grew darker, the smile vanishing into a thin line. "Half darkness… when you feel at your lowest point of all, your darkness will come out." My heart began to thump. "… Your anger, hatred and all other forms of negativity that have built up inside you without your knowledge will glare through and you could easily give in." A hard look. "I cannot allow you to do that. Please, stay with your friends – only they can save you, lest you have to save yourself…"

I drift back to reality suddenly, remembering my friends… we were separated the first day we came – coming through the portal, we each stopped falling at different points… I was last. No one landed together. Luckily, I was able to keep contact with Lord Asriel through my daemon, and found him soon enough. He assures me constantly that everyone is still safe. They are still split up, but Kat and Lauren are together, as are Jan, Vikki, Claire and Megan. Sam is still on his own, though.

Perhaps I should explain a little about my friends… Kat is nineteen and has the element of fire. Her daemon has taken the form of a Pheonix. Lauren is eighteen, light, and her daemon has settled on a kitten, after two weeks of switching. Jan is twenty-one, has the element of Earth, and a fox daemon – I think that would suite her. Vikki, twenty-seven, is Air – no surprises there – and her daemon is now a big wild cat, apparently. Claire – god I miss her – is seventeen, and her element is Spiritual. Her daemon had finally stopped switching after a month, and settled on a puppy. I'd love to see it… Megan is the element of water at nineteen, and according to Lord Asriel her daemon settled on a hawk as soon as she arrived. Sam… he is nearly eighteen, and his daemon is still switching, like mine, although his mostly switches between a crow, a jaguar and other darker creatures. He is Darkness.

I come to a stop, reaching the bottom of the stairs, Bonifatious still softly padding behind me. As I glance behind, he shrinks quickly into tiny field mouse, and scrabbles insanely fast up my leg and into the pocket of my jeans.

_Good,_ I think – _it is best if he stays out of the way as much as possible. That way I don't have to think about his safety as well as my own._

"Aphra," an urgent whisper floats out of my pocket. I steal a glance down at him, making a "hush" motion bringing a finger to my lips swiftly. As usual, he ignores that particular gesture. I suppose it's a reflection of me, really.

"…You do remember that if you get hurt, I do to – don't you?"

I suppress a groan and nod in reply, though still rolling my eyes to show what I think of his question, before giving him a reassuring smile.

I turn to the door leading through into the study. Hopefully it will be empty by now… sneaking into Ms. Coulter's house to find the documents on the whereabouts of the kidnapped children is one thing, but I was _not_ informed she would be in this night. Nor was I told that she would be hosting a nice, not-so-little dinner party for her stupid Gobbler friends.

As if reading my thoughts, Bon, glances up at me, his gaze locking into mine sternly.

"It's not as if Lord Asriel sent you here, you know," he furtively steals a glance behind us, then continuing as I follow his gaze uneasily.

"You came here entirely of your own accord, if you remember – and, if _I_ remember correctly, when you were expressly forbidden!" He continues in a lower whisper.

"We're wasting time!" I mutter to him, walking quickly and quietly over to the study door. It is shut, but not locked. I doubt anyone would be in there in for a dinner party, but still. You never know.

"I don't know where this rebellious streak came from!" Bon squeaks from inside my pocket, and I glare at him now, annoyed. "You were extremely timid when you first arrived!" He insists. I guess I'm still not used to having my "soul" backchat to me.

I slowly push the old oak door open…

A/N: Ok, I would really really love some reviews pleasee:D They make me happy okk?? Haha oookkk also I have the next like 3 chapters or something written, butttt I won't post them until I get at least one review, ok? Come on, one review, easy!! Haha :P

Loves, Kitty Kelsey xox!!


	2. Monkey Monkey

Chapter 2: Monkey Monkey

There's no light inside. I swiftly close the door behind me, as quietly as I can, and fumble for a light switch. I can't find one…

Suddenly, a dim light fills most of the room, and oh my god, I whip round, half frozen in fright as I see –

Bon. On the centre desk. Next to a lamp. Smirking in his Pine Marten form. That seems to be his most common form… maybe that is what he will finally take shape as?

My legs almost give way beneath me as I almost collapse in relief.

"Scared?" He smirks. I fail to suppress a tiny giggle and, quietly making my over to the desk and my daemon, begin to riffle through the drawers.

Forty minutes later, and the most I have found is a crisp white document of papers, dated as today, with a long list of children's names, ages and daemons on them. I'm guessing it would be useful – only a little, but still worth the search and danger – so I folded it up and stuffed it in my pocket for safe-keeping.

I feel like I am about to give up…

_**Thump.**_

I glance around quickly. "Bon?" I hiss. He shakes his head.

"Don't look at me!" He quickly changes into tiny mouse again, diving for cover into my pocket.

Then, soft shuffling sounds near the door – from the outside! I quickly clear the desk of any evidence we've been here – shutting the drawers and shoving the remaining papers into my satchel. I haven't had a chance to read them yet, but Lord Asriel and his underground government may find them to useful.

I shut off the light from the lamp, and Bon and I hide together, under the desk.

Silence. I'm so afraid, I can hear my heart thumping loudly in my ears. I just hope no one else can…

Creeaaakk… 

The door slowly, slowly swings open with a dull creaking sound, and I can feel Bon stirring in my pocket, getting ready to leap out and change if necessary.

A bright light floods the room, and I have to squint against it for a moment – until, in front of the desk, two golden paws shield some of the light emanating to under the desk.

_Golden __**monkey**__ paws…_

Ms Coulter's daemon is a golden monkey… My breathing shallow, I move back – as quietly as I possibly can – towards the back end of the desk. The golden paws advance.

_Quiet… back…quiet…back…quiet…back…_

I can't see the paws anymore. I stop moving – maybe he's gone. After a few seconds, I slowly stand up and survey the room – the light is still on, but I can't see him anywhere… breathing a sigh of relief, I turn around to collect my satchel off the floor –

Oh my god, it's happening so fast – one moment I'm standing there, Bon in Pine Marten form next to me – the next Bon is yelling on the floor, writhing under – under…

The golden monkey…

The screaming sounds are coming so fast and high, and I don't even realise it's _me_ making them as I fall to the floor next to Bon – I forget his pain is my pain and vice versa – until it stops.

Bon has changed form into a large, wild cat and has thrown the monkey to the floor.

I stand up too fast and feel my head swim… _Why didn't I listen to Lord Asriel?!_

"Aphra – come quickly!"

I don't need to be told twice as we race out of the room and through the hallway – and come bang into contact with Ms Coulter herself.

A/N: Ok guys, sorry it's sooo short:( But I'll upload the new chapter asap, I promise:D as always, reviews pleasseee?? haha lovessss xox!!


End file.
